1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating appliance and, more particularly, to a lighting device, such as an electric bulb or an LED (light emitting diode) lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional energy-saving electric bulb 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 12 comprises a light emitting member that can emit light beams outward to provide an illuminating effect. However, the light emitting member of the electric bulb 10 has a smaller lighting angle (the maximum lighting angle is about 120 degrees), thereby decreasing the lighting effect of the electric bulb 10.
Another conventional energy-saving electric bulb 20 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 13 comprises a light emitting member that can emit light beams outward to provide an illuminating effect. However, the light beams emitted by the light emitting member of the electric bulb 20 are not distributed evenly and smoothly, thereby decreasing the lighting effect of the electric bulb 20 and thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the electric bulb 20.